Big Show
WWE Superstars |height = 7 ft. 1 in. |weight = 484 lbs. |from = Tampa, Florida |signature = Knockout Punch |first = WWF Wrestlemania 2000 |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Big Show is a WWE Superstar who is promoted as today's "World's Largest Athlete". In WWE All Stars, Big Show is a selectable character, classed as a Big Man. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against Andre the Giant to determine the Greatest Big Man. Among the Path of Champions, he is an opponent in two different paths. First, Big Show and The Miz compete in a Triple Threat Elimination match for the sixth stage of Path of Champions Superstars, then tag teams with Andre the Giant in the seventh of ten stages in Path of Champions Tag Team. Biography :The size of 'Big Show' is astounding: 485 pounds; 7-feet of raw might; 22 EEEEE shoe size; 22 1/2 ring size and a 64-inch chest. Reminiscent of Andre the Giant and Big John Studd before him, the pound-for-pound “World's Largest Athlete” is a feared competitor who can intimidate an opponent with his size and stare alone. :''Big Show made his in-ring debut in WCW where he left a massive impression as The Giant, and captured the WCW Championship on two occasions, along with the WCW Tag Team titles. The Giant had an immediate impact in WCW, focusing his attention on some of the biggest icons in the industry, from Hulk Hogan to "Nature Boy" Ric Flair. :''In 1999, the mighty giant became a worldwide star upon signing with WWE. He continued to collide with Superstars of great renown and captured countless titles, including the WWE Championship. From Stone Cold Steve Austin to The Rock, from The Undertaker to Triple H, Big Show has battled and manhandled the top names in all of the WWE. Championships and accomplishments }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |} |} Gallery Andre the Giant and Big Show face off.jpg|Andre the Giant and Big Show face off. Videos External links Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:The Big Man Category:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:ECW Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE United States Championship Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Starter Characters